A Fairytale Villain Returns
by TrappedFairytale
Summary: Two years passed since the strange dream called "Labyrinth". One stormy night Sarah finds herself faced with the nightmare king himself. I've come to take you back, he says. This time there's no turning back. He's come to claim her as Queen. J/S
1. Chapter 1 The Dream called Labyrinth

Two years have passed since the strange dream Sarah has come to call "Labyrinth". Trying most to forget the blonde villain of the fairytale she had found herself in. But how could she when he haunted her dreams staring at her with those odd eyes. One stormy night Sarah finds herself face to face with the nightmare king himself. I've come to take you back, he says. Once again Sarah finds herself up against her old foe. This time there's no turning back. He's come to claim her as Queen...

****This is rated PG-13 to include some love scenes****

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fanfiction here. Labyrinth is arguably my favorite movie of all time. I hope you enjoy what I wrote. I plan to keep adding more onto this. Feedback is appreciated. It will help me get better : )

**Disclaimer:** All rights to Labyrinth and its characters belong to The Jim Henson Company. I make no money out of this. It is done for fun and love of the iconic characters.

**Fairytale's live and breathe around us everyday...  
**

**Chapter 1- The Dream called "Labyrinth"**

Sarah gasped and swung up from her sleep. Wind whipped her hair around her face. Her eyes took in the early morning light that stretched across her bedroom floor. She jumped up from her bed and almost fell finding herself in a cocoon of her sheets. She wrestled the folds from around her, never once letting her eyes falter from its goal. Her hands found the doorknobs and she closed the balcony doors.

This wasn't the first time it had opened of its own doing. It was the middle of winter, a fact very evident of the snow that was on her carpet below her. She wrapped her arms about herself. Strange things were happening as of recent. She woke from dreams in such a fright to find that she remembered a similarity in every one. She felt as if she was being watched all the time.

She went to her desk and clicked the lamp light on. Pages of drawings were scattered about of goblins, creatures, and an owl. She had documented all she had remembered from that crazy dream she had 2 years ago. The dream was so vivid to her at that time. She had pulled the drawings out recently to see if it had some connection with her dreams now. She grabbed a stack tucked away in one of the shelving units. It was filled with many drawings of an unusual man with billowing blonde hair adorned in oddly designed costumes complete with leggings. She wrote the word 'Goblin King' across the side of a page.

Yes, the Goblin King, she remembered him the most. The villain of the fairytale she had found herself in. He had haunted her dreams throughout the years never speaking but just staring at her with those odd eyes. After that dream she had now come to call Labyrinth she had stopped reading her fairytale books. She figured the excessive amount of fairytale reading had resulted in her odd dream. Whatever had caused it she didn't like it. It was too real for her. However now two years later and not one fairytale left on her shelf, she had begun to have these odd dreams, all of him.

A few things had changed since then. Her father and step mother had split up leaving her to live with her father and Toby with his mother. She did see Toby but not as often as she'd liked. Now living with her dad alone he was always gone, off at some gala his company was throwing leaving her many lonely nights to rationalize that dream. Her room was now in Toby's old room. It was a pretty plain bedroom what with all her fairytale knickknacks no where to be found amongst it. Instead a few paintings and a poster of the periodic table her father had given her. Not realizing what she wanted to go in for her first year of university her father pushed her down the path of science. She sighed that only further made her rationalize her past. Now everything is rooted in truth and fairytales certainly aren't real.

Grabbing her things for school and dressing in warm clothes she passed her desk stopping slightly. She pushed at her drawings of the Goblin King. "You aren't real," she stated leaving her room. She walked by unknowing of the clock at her bedside table. Its hands were moving rapidly.

**The next chapter is way more fun. Beginnings are always boring to write. **


	2. Chapter 2 The King gives chase

Two years have passed since the strange dream Sarah has come to call "Labyrinth". Trying most to forget the blonde villain of the fairytale she had found herself in. But how could she when he haunted her dreams staring at her with those odd eyes. One stormy night Sarah finds herself face to face with the nightmare king himself. I've come to take you back, he says. Once again Sarah finds herself up against her old foe. This time there's no turning back. He's come to claim her as Queen...

****This is rated PG-13 to include some love scenes****

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fanfiction here. Labyrinth is arguably my favorite movie of all time. I hope you enjoy what I wrote. I plan to keep adding more onto this. Feedback is appreciated. It will help me get better : )

**Disclaimer:** All rights to Labyrinth and its characters belong to The Jim Henson Company. I make no money out of this. It is done for fun and love of the iconic characters.

**Fairytale's live and breathe around us everyday...**

**Chapter 2- The King Gives Chase**

When she had gotten home from her last class it was already dark. She had to take a couple trains to make it home. She had always arrived late. The clock on the wall read midnight.

"Dad," she called out.

After no reply she knew he was at another one of his parties.

Going to her room she put on a grey sweatshirt over her jeans. She put on her favorite warmer socks with red and white stripes. She planned to attempt to do some homework. At least until her father came home.

Walking to the bathroom she turned on the light and reached for a hair tie upon the counter. Looping it through the top part of her hair her eyes caught a flash of color in the reflection. She glanced up quickly to find nothing there. She stood staring at her reflection waiting for something to appear.

"Stay away King" she breathed out. She didn't know why she even acknowledged her silly wonderings. Somehow now she felt the need to address it. It still didn't make her feel better or ease the doubt nipping at her mind. She left the bathroom and made her way down the hallway to her room. The snow storm was getting worse. The wind outside whipped the trees into their windows causing all sounds of horror.

She turned around at the sound of chattering. An empty hallway greeted her back. It's not real, she told herself. He isn't here. A door slammed causing her to turn back in her original direction. It was her bedroom door. She willed her feet to walk toward it. More chattering erupted followed by door slamming erupting from around the house. She sucked in a breath of air trying to hold in a whimper. Her feet were following her onward order but at a slow pace. Her fear was rising.

She had no other options. She couldn't turn back. Whatever was going on was happening all around her. If she left the house she would get caught up in that snow storm. Her room was the only sanctuary she knew. She stopped in front of the door and leaned up against it pressing her ear upon it. The only sounds coming from beyond were what she recognized as the trees tapping on her window. Her hand found the knob and turned it. She prepared for some unbearable monster to be staring at her from the confines of her room. She was surprised to see her room was bare holding no seeable threat. She flicked on the light and was reassured to find everything seemed to be in its place. Looking around she almost thought herself silly that she lied on the ground to look under her bed. Just some biology books and extra quilted blankets for nights like these.

She stood and spied one of her drawings taped to her window doors. Squinting she saw it was her drawing of the white owl. She took a step toward it to take it down. Suddenly the lights flickered off and the doors swung open causing the paper to fly at her. She ducked and covered her head as the paper danced in the wind around her. Snow dusted the top of her head with one flake resting at her nose. She pulled up from her crouching position and reached for the doors. She was not going to have a wet floor again tonight from the snow, she willed.

The wind fought against her as she tried to shut it. After a couple seconds of struggle she finally latched it shut. The room sat still around her. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of it.

"Hello, Sarah," a voice called out. She gasped turning around looking for the source. "Who are you" she spoke.

"You know me."

This time the voice sounded like it was in the opposite direction of the first.

She shook her head. "No, I…" she was cut off when the window doors behind her burst open again. This time she didn't turn, didn't acknowledge it. She had to fight the growing doubt surfacing in her head. The light of the night illuminated her room before her. Yet still no being. Her shoulder's relaxed as she rationalized the fact that no one was there. Her mind had to be conjuring up the voice.

A deep laugh sounded, "I'm still here with you…and no I'm not part of your delusions. I breathe just as you do."

A shadow rolled across her wall as if alive. It stopped when it reached her casting shadow. She watched the shadows as if it was puppet show and she a child mesmerized by it. The shadow raised its arms to place upon her shadows shoulders. Every hair on her neck stood up and she turned sharply expecting to see him standing over her. Once again nothing was near her. She turned back. This time the shadow's arms were wrapped around her shadow and its head rested atop hers. She brought her arms up to her shoulders.

"Maybe we should shed some light on the situation here," he said.

Just then the lights flickered on and her eyes dilated seeing her nightmare king appear out of thin air. She shuddered breathing deeply. There he was that same wild hair, those peculiar eyebrows, and the same outfit she had first seen him in. Black rooted cape, leggings, white shirt, and that goblin symbol around his neck

He smiled resting his hands upon his hips in a mocking gesture. She knew that twisted smile. She struggled against herself to remain still.

"Here I stand before you again, my Sarah. If I'm not mistaken in this very room."

She shook her head again. "I-I don't know you."

"You don't," He tilted his head. "The Labyrinth, your baby brother, my city…" He took a step toward her "…our dance."

She swallowed as he made his way to her. At the last minute he changed course stopping in front of her desk.

"Well, what have we here?" he said thumbing through the drawings.

"It seems you do remember me and my world." He held up a drawing of himself pondering it. "You've noticed me well enough by this drawing." He cocked his head to the side. "You've missed the sparkle in my eye though."

She shook her head speaking silently, "You're not real."

"Who are you trying to convince the girl that rationalizes everything or the Goblin King who stands before you now?"

All the memories of that dream washed over her now. Years of pretending it didn't happen.

"I have watched you since you last left my world. Two years I've plotted my return. I've come to take you back," he stated bridging the gap between them.

She glared at him holding back unseen tears.

"Those eyes…so cruel. I see the scared girl you've become starting to melt away. How was it…hiding behind the frightful Rabbit for so many years?"

"This was done by you. Nights of fear that you'd come for me. Days of convincing myself you weren't real."

"Well here I am."

"Yes, there you are," she mocked.

She wasn't going to bow down before him. She didn't then and won't now. She hated herself for becoming what she had. Taking away her books, cutting herself off from fables of fantasy, all to become what she thought was normal. Well normal doesn't keep you safe from the fairytales that haunt around you.

He brought his hand to her and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. His eyes sparkled as if challenging her.

"Remember the times we had…the dance. I've loved you since then. So beautiful and stoic you were. Thinking you could take on the King of the Goblins. You may have beaten me in the end but you left with my heart. I've come to retrieve it and the thing that makes it beat."

She tilted her head up at him. His lips parted bringing his head down to hers. They were but inches away when she spoke, "Go back to your world. Play with your goblins and costumes. Forget about me," she stated.

He smiled.

"I move the stars for no one, Sarah. You are mine. I will choose no other," he held out his hand. "You will come with me."

"No, Jareth. I'm won't," she said backing away. Her bed now stood between them. He stayed in the same spot watching her as if considering his prey.

"Well then let's make this interesting shall we," he announced bowing.

The lights flickered off. Her mind spun realizing he had vanished again. Only this time he wasn't leaving. She jumped across her covers and ran outside her room.

Now she was battling an unseen ghost. It seemed in the dark he could disappear. He did appear in the light, she counted. She had to find a flashlight. Something that wasn't controlled by the electricity he seemed to have power over.

She tripped making her way into the living room feeling something close upon her leg. She was flipped onto her back and her eyes widened when she saw him reappear atop of her. His heavy breathing fanned her stray hairs around her face. At least he seemed somewhat worn out by their jaunt down the hallway. She could feel his legs on either side holding her in some sort of barrier.

She gasped when he grasped her head between his large hands, holding as his mouth came down hard on hers. This she had not expected. She had placed him to mock and ridicule her like his usual banter provided. This king was different, more demanding. Her mouth opened to voice a protest but was silenced as his tongue invaded. She tensed hands fisted to her sides when she pushed against his shoulders abruptly seeming to not detour the king a bit. He laughed at her, a low rumble she felt on her tongue. His black cape surrounded them upon the ground as he leaned closer. A strangled sob escaped her throat as he sucked on her lower lip.

"The animal has tasted its prey. Now there is no escape," he breathed against her mouth willing her to respond to him. His head lowered and rested upon her neck lightly pressing bites upon her sensitive skin.

She blinked hard gasping in breathfuls of air. She had to do something not knowing just what he was capable of. She raised her leg up and kneed him in the groin. He reeled back a grunt erupting from him. She lost no time and scrambled up running for the kitchen again.

"Save your energy, Sarah. You are no match for me," he called out rising slowly.

"You're in my labyrinth now Jareth and I know the shortcuts," she yelled.

She pulled open a drawer in the kitchen. She rustled around trying to lock grip on a flashlight. Finding no luck she pulled open another one. Suddenly the faucet turned on. She watched the water fall down the drain. Her hand found a flashlight and she held it behind her back. Her eyes flew to the clock that sat upon the wall. The hands of it were spinning. His laughter erupted around her.

"The tiger has found its prey and it wants more," he echoed.

Her eyes darkened as he compared her to an animal. She gripped the flashlight behind her. She had no other choice. If she used her secret weapon now he'd know she'd have it and be looking for it. Then again she was sure seeing a flash of light wasn't hard to miss. She clicked it on and shone it around the kitchen searching for him. It reflected in on a being just to the left of her closing in.

She reacted quickly and opened the drawer to her left. He banged against it swearing. She ran out of the kitchen making her way back to her bedroom. Halfway down the hallway she could hear him running behind her. The window, she thought. It was the only way.

She'd brave the storm as long as she didn't have to go back to that labyrinth of his. She didn't know how much longer she could outrun him in such a small house.

Running past her door she grabbed it on the way and swung it shut. It cracked upon impact of the ghost goblin. By that time Sarah was already on the balcony, knee deep in snow looking down below. She quickly glanced back surprised to see him materialize.

"Sarah, don't," he warned.

She put her leg over the railing and straddled it preparing to jump.

He glared at her determined.

"I will come after you. Even in that," he said aware of the storm that raged around her.

"You kidnapped my brother, put me through dangers untold, and I beat you in the end. I will do it again," she promised.

He smirked, "Let it begin, my dear, let it begin."

She jumped reaching out for the bough of a tree. She managed to grab a hold of it but didn't count for the snow upon it. Her hands slipped and she fell to the ground. She hit the ground hard but was cushioned by the snow. Her head however, exploded with white dots. At first she thought it was the snow flakes falling around her but when she sat up a sharp pain went through her head.

She groaned.

Just then hands were upon her lifting her up.

"No," she breathed still clutching her head.

Her mind flickered in and out of consciousness. She looked up at him. She noticed he wore his owl costume now. The Caped Wings surrounded them serving as a barrier to the cold.

"Silly Rabbit," he spoke brushing the snowflakes that dusted her nose.

She pushed against his chest and gasped a hand flying to her head once again.

"Fight me all you want but you will not leave me this time."

"You do not want me in that Labyrinth. I swear I will tear your castle down," she promised her eyes weakening.

He smiled, "I look foreword to seeing you try."

He took hold of her hand and placed it upon his chest. She was surprised to feel bare flesh beneath it. It was warm upon her frozen hand and beating against it.

"See now I have my heart along with my Queen," he purred.

She opened her mouth to respond with some negative comment but suddenly slipped into the darkness of sleep that claimed her.

**I had fun writing this chapter. This Jareth is sure not shy. I can't wait to introduce some new characters coming up : )  
**


	3. Chapter 3 A Familiar Place

Two years have passed since the strange dream Sarah has come to call "Labyrinth". Trying most to forget the blonde villain of the fairytale she had found herself in. But how could she when he haunted her dreams staring at her with those odd eyes. One stormy night Sarah finds herself face to face with the nightmare king himself. I've come to take you back, he says. Once again Sarah finds herself up against her old foe. This time there's no turning back. He's come to claim her as Queen...

****This is rated PG-13 to include some love scenes****

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fanfiction here. Labyrinth is arguably my favorite movie of all time. I hope you enjoy what I wrote. I plan to keep adding more onto this. Feedback is appreciated. It will help me get better : )

**Disclaimer:** All rights to Labyrinth and its characters belong to The Jim Henson Company. I make no money out of this. It is done for fun and love of the iconic characters.

**Fairytale's live and breathe around us**

**Chapter 3- A Familiar Place**

Sarah woke from her sleep. She crinkled her nose finding an odd scent in the air. She knew that scent somehow. It was a mixture of moss, dirt, and things she couldn't humanly place. She groaned realizing it was the smell of the Labyrinth World. So he had taken her there. Memories of their encounter washed over her. He had won, for now. Her body ached as she lifted herself up to survey her surroundings. She was in what looked like a stoned dungeon. The room was fairly small with a few stairs bordering the sides.

A chicken ran past her almost startling her. She rubbed her eyes swearing she saw a tiny creature riding it. When she looked again her first hypothesis was right. She inched her way toward the few chickens that were now gathering in a corner.

"Hello," she inquired.

The little creature on the chicken looked up.

"A girl," it spoke.

She almost covered her ears from the high pitched sound of its voice. For a being so small it had a strikingly high tone. It had messy hair with long lowered ears peaking out. Its nose was almost as big as its head making it hard to look it in its beady eyes.

"Are you human?" it asked.

She nodded. "Yes I am. May I ask where I am?"

It turned to its fellow creature speaking in a hushed voice which almost made her laugh seeing as though their voices were too high to accomplish that. "There hasn't been a human here in a long time. I almost forgot what they looked like."

It nodded in agreement.

"It's only been 2 years," Sarah added.

They looked up at her. "Two years is a long time in our world."

One did check marks in front of him and spoke, "Roughly 50 years here I believe."

She gasped. "But Jareth doesn't look a day older than when I first saw him."

"The king doesn't age only the goblins and creatures."

Her heart stopped wondering about her friends. Were they still alive? If they were how much older were they she wondered.

She then realized just how hot and humid it was in the labyrinth. Abandoning her heavy sweatshirt she was happy that she wore a light t-shirt beneath. She tied her it at her waist. Wishing she had a hair tie at that moment since she never liked her hair fully down. It only got in her way but somehow between their altercations it was gone.

"The king must think this one incredibly special being as though he comes to check on her at every chime of the Bogar," it whispered.

"Rather plain looking isn't she," the other added.

The main one held up its hand. She spied several strands of her hair hanging from it. "Not these. Look how they shine in the light, Marrow."

It cooed interested.

"Hey," She prodded irritated. She put her hand to her head. Her hair seemed to be all there.

It quickly hid the hair behind him as if he'd never shown it.

She cleared her throat. "Where am I," she asked again.

The main one looked back at her and answered. "You are in one of the keeping rooms of the castle."

She looked around. "How long have I been here?"

"A day and a night roughly. You barely stirred. We thought you under some spell."

"Is there a way out of here?" she hoped.

It eyed her warily. "Yes you have but to open the door but all the luck to you if you can navigate your way through the maze of the castle that lays beyond this room."

The other put in, "I don't think the majesty would like you leaving this area."

She smiled. "All the more reason to go."

It gasped keenly surprised, "You would willingly anger the king?"

She shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time. I don't belong here. I have to find my way back. You don't happen to know of any passageways?"

It shook its tiny head. "No we are the chicken Herders. It is our only job."

"I see," she understood standing up.

She swayed a bit and caught herself against the stoned wall.

"Careful Miss you've been out for a while. It will take some time to accommodate yourself to our atmosphere."

"Well time is the one thing I don't have," she sighed.

She balanced herself taking a few steps. She wavered a bit but it would have to do. She placed her hand upon the wall to catch herself if she fell. Making her way up the stairs she rested her hand on the knob. She turned it to find that it wouldn't twist. She eyed it confused and tried again. It wasn't locked it was almost as if it was designed another way. She turned back.

"If it isn't too much trouble would you tell me how to open the door?"

The chicken sprinted up to her. "Silly human you just pull up."

She looked back at the knob. "Oh."

She pulled up and gasped to find the knob slide very easily.

"Now push in," it said.

She did that as well and the door opened. Glancing down the corridor she noticed it held no goblin creature or better yet a dangerous king.

"Thank you," she whispered making her way cautiously.

She arrived at the end of the pass and caught her breath seeing the maze the creature mentioned. Two years of trying to forget and she somehow managed to disbelieve. Staircases lined every which way you looked. This was where she had found her baby brother and where the king toyed with her. Not liking the way he could defy gravity and walk on ceilings she had to be extra careful she did not want to run into him. She could see why he had left her there not worrying about a lock of some sort. It would take a miracle just to figure out which doorway led out of this maze. There were no other options she had to solve it and fast.

She descended a staircase to her right and passed through a door to find herself up at the top of the far center of the room. Breathing softly she prayed for patience and entered another doorway. This time it led to a side walkway. She couldn't walk on the side of the wall so she was forced to go back the way she came. She walked in and out of doorways for what seemed to her like an hour. It just wasn't working, she fought.

"No, I can do this. No more whining," she promised.

A doorway stuck out on the side to her left. She could possibly reach it. She held up her hands and grasped the side of the arch. Lifting herself up rather weakly she managed to make it in the hole of the door she carefully crawled through it not knowing where it would spit her out. She saw light in front of her and her hopes sprung as she reached it then cursed. She was near the bottom now still not out of the maze. She stomped her foot and stood near the ledge looking out. She folded her arms in front of her chest thinking.

"If I were Jareth where would I put the exit?" she questioned.

"I'd put in the easiest accessible spot," a voice replied.

She gasped spinning around and looking above to where the source of the voice was. Her foot caught and she slipped. At the last moment her right hand found the ledge and she held on pressing herself against it. It was quite a fall below if she did loose grip. Her arm would be heavily bruised from this stunt. She already felt it sting. She pulled herself up and laid on the ground looking up.

Jareth was upside down sitting on the stairs in a reclining pose. To her amazement his cape stayed at his side as well as his hair although naturally messy it seemed gravity didn't apply one bit.

He held up his hand to her and she lowered herself even closer to the stone floor beneath her.

"I'll teach you how to walk upside down," he offered.

"No," she shook her head inching away from him toward the doorway behind her.

"Come now Sarah you're not going to try to run from me again. In my Labyrinth of all places," he taunted.

"Leave me alone," she spoke pushing herself through the archway behind her. She was in a sitting position keeping an eye on him while she made her way through. She was taking no chances around that man. Suddenly she found the ending to the hall and she pitched backward falling through the air. She screamed then strong hands grasped her shoulders holding her in mid air. She saw the doorway spit her out directly in front of where Jareth was reclining.

"You seem to have a knack for falling. Mayhaps you should stay with me and not run," he coaxed.

She clutched wrapping her arms around him holding on for fear of falling. Her hair stretched out to the ledge below. He lost no time in the opportunity and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Make it stop," she pleaded. She was never that found of heights before or the fact that if she fell she would go head first.

"I like the position we find ourselves in."

She tucked her head into his shoulder and dug her nails into his back angrily.

He laughed at her attempt to hurt him and loosened his grip on her causing her to hold tighter pressing herself against him.

He cleared his throat causing her to look. They were right side up. She quickly pulled away from him.

He smiled a predatory smile making her want to hit him. She started to dart away from him which he grasped her shoulders to keep her stationed.

"Why would you want to leave me?" he teased.

She glared at him, "You really have to ask."

He smiled. "You never were able to really solve my labyrinth."

"Whatever, grandpa," she said irritated.

His gloved hands flew to his face. "Grandpa?" he questioned as if feeling for wrinkles.

Well we can add vain to the list of his quarks, she thought.

He took hold of her shoulders and lifted her up to him. His mouth came down on hers savoring her taste.

"Your lips are as soft and ripe as a peach," he spoke.

She bit down on his invading tongue and he pulled back laughing. She glared at him angrily.

"I see a peach is not to your liking."

Her eyes darted to his sharply, "A poisoned peach is not to my liking."

His eyes glinted. "You do remember."

"Enough not to trust you," she replied looking down.

Somehow she had to find a way out. She only wished she was awake when he took her. It could have been key to getting home. This was the Labyrinth though. There must be secret pass ways to get her back to her world. She thought of her friends again. Would she ever see Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus. She almost thought of bringing up Hoggle to Jareth to find out if he still worked for him but she thought better of it. He had defied the king to help her. She was sure Jareth wasn't so forgiving. She only wished he felt that for her. She did not like this Jareth.

"You will come to like it here," he stated almost as if reading her mind. "Your books of science and truth are boring. Their not for you."

"They could have been," she retaliated.

He scoffed, "You are a girl of fantasy, fairytales, and magic. Don't deny yourself your hearts desire."

"Here you are in a living fairytale." he proposed.

"Complete with a villainess monster," she fired back at him.

"Well then Damsel, where is your knight to rescue you?"

"Your wit never ceases does it," she sighed.

"Just as sharp as your tongue, my Rabbit. Time has made me eager and you cold."

He placed his hands in hers. Too bad I don't have an ice box to put you in. Tell me when will you finally melt?"

**This chapter ended up being fairly long. I was in the zone the night of writing this. The next chapter will be "A Possible Escape." Will Sarah finally get free?**


End file.
